


The Gift

by the_marathon_continues



Series: SHIELD Team as Family [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Let our agents rest and be happy, Post-Season/Series 06, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/pseuds/the_marathon_continues
Summary: “I suck at giving gifts, but I hope you still like it.”
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: SHIELD Team as Family [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1157600
Comments: 19
Kudos: 66





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/gifts).



> Thanks for the prompt, babe!

Melinda May was tired and cranky as she fumbled with the door to her bunk.

Christmas would never be a magical holiday like when she was a child, but this year it was extra crappy. Fitz and Simmons were kidnapped _again_ and dammit, Coulson’s LMD was as irritating as the original Phil himself. And Daisy-

“I just came in from my last mission,” a raspy voice spoke up. 

May nearly jumped. It was Daisy, a day early from her mission and still in her tac suit, looking as tired as she felt.

“Sorry, it’s not wrapped. I didn’t think about a gift bag," Daisy said as she held out a crumpled bag with the logo of a 24/7 gas station. "It's nothing much. I just wanted you to have something on Christmas Day."

A lump formed in May’s throat, Phil would be so proud of Daisy.

“I suck at giving gifts, but… I hope you still like it?”

“It’s from you, isn’t it?” Melinda finally spoke, a soft smile breaking through. “I’m going to love it.”

“I wish Simmons was still here. Fitz too.”

May snorted. “And I wish Coulson’s LMD wasn’t such a pain in the ass.” She turned her attention back to opening her door and ushered Daisy in, before going to flick on the lights. “I'll make you some tea." She paused. "I didn’t get you anything.”

Daisy smiled softly as she followed her mentor inside. “You’re still here, May. You’ve given me enough.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback always welcome :)


End file.
